


we all have faith

by starforged



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: After being contracted by Luke Skywalker himself to go on a quiet mission, Jyn takes Chirrut and Baze with her to the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant.





	

Coruscant was all at once the same and different that it had once been. Then again, there wasn’t much that Jyn remembered about her time here. It was still locked away in the hole in her mind, a memory that hadn’t needed to flood her half as much as memories of Saw and Galen had needed to.

“There is a lot of life here,” Chirrut said in a voice that was both awed and matter-of-fact.  


“It’s busy,” Baze interpreted.   


The tension in her back released, which was more of a surprise than the tension in the first place. While she may or may not have had secret memories locked up in the crazy space that was her mind, Baze and Chirrut had never been here before. They had never been _anywhere_  before. 

“Try to keep the blind monk thing to a minimum while we’re here,” Jyn cautioned. They had tried to convince Chirrut to change from his robes to blend in better with the Coruscanti, but he had suddenly become deaf as well as blind.  


Jyn, who had known better, had just watched the exchange and Cassian’s piss poor attempts at persuasion. 

He still wore his robes, repaired and cleaned, more new than old. 

Baze shrugged, donned cleaner clothes, strapped his weapon to his back, and declared himself ready to go. It wasn’t much more of a success.

“I can only be who I am,” he told her.   


“That’s what I’m afraid of. We’re not in friendly territory.”  


Baze snorted. “Are we ever?”

A fantastic point. A smile wormed its way to her mouth, twisting her lips into a still unfamiliar position. Her relaxed shoulders raised in a shrug. “It does come with the job.”

They made their way down the dock, Jyn in lead, her so-called bodyguards following a step behind her. That was their cover if they were stopped and questioned. Jyn carried all of their fake papers in an inner pocket of her jacket. 

In and out. It was a simple mission, not one that Jyn typically found herself on. But Luke Skywalker was too high profile to find himself sneaking into the Jedi Temple here, and Jyn was essentially a ghost. 

She had felt the need to be involved, though. As had Chirrut. 

“I don’t know what they think we will accomplish here,” Baze said once they had finally found their way near the desecrated temple. 

The three of them were camped out in a nearby building, something that must have once been a hotel that was forgotten about. It was nearly gutted on the inside, and she wondered if perhaps someone would make use of it soon, or if it would sit as it was as the temple did. And while Jyn forced herself to focus on their current settings, Chirrut had not once taken his sightless eyes off of the temple. 

“I feel like we have made a good choice taking this mission.”  


“You feel or you _feel?”_  


“Don’t get him started on that. He calls it the Force, and it is always something else.”  


Another one of those unfamiliar smiles tugged at not just her lips but something inside of her. 

_“What changed Baze?” Bodhi asked, keeping his voice low even though the mercenary wasn’t anywhere nearby._

_Both Jyn and Cassian had tilted their heads just so, casually eavesdropping on a conversation that they weren’t uninvited to._

_“Faith is a funny creature. You have to hold tightly to it and let it roam. Baze is good at holding tightly, but he never quite learned how to let things roam.”  
_

_Bodhi’s brows furrowed, a clear confusion in every line and scar that marred his face. “What?”_

_Jyn had understood, though._

_The look Cassian gave her made her think that he might, too._

“We’ll wait until late,” Jyn said, not wanting to get involved in one of their not-arguments.   


* * *

She was asked to find holovids, records, anything about the Jedi. Not by Mon Mothma or Ackbar or Princess Leia. 

By Luke Skywalker himself. 

When she asked why her, he replied simply: “You know how to extract information.”

Not one to complain as much as she had a couple of years ago, she had agreed for him. He was, after all, the bigger hero here. But she knew she would never live down Scarif or the Death Star plans among the elite. She might have been a ghost to most of the galaxy, but to those who mattered, she wasn’t.

What a pain.

“It would seem obvious that everything would have been stripped and destroyed,” Baze said.  


Jyn slowly lowered the guard to the floor in the tiny alcove she had found to hide him. 

“Not everything,” Chirrut disagreed. His head cocked to the side, as if he were hearing something.   


Jyn paused, held her breath, and waited for the same sound to reach her ears. Nothing. “What is it?”

“Follow me. I know where to go.”

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful–”  


“Are you trying to say a blind man can’t be a leader?”  


“I’m trying to say–”  


“This is discrimination.”  


Jyn sighed and bit back a smile as she fell in step next to Baze. “I can’t see anything in here.”

“How strange,” Chirrut murmured. “I can’t understand how that would feel.”  


A snort from Baze had her rolling her eyes. 

Around them, she felt more… human. It was unsettling, to say the least. It was hard, sometimes, to remember who she was supposed to be. 

“Okay, but where _are_  you leading us?”  


“Good question.”  


“I’m disappointed in the both of you.”  


She did not belong to the Force, and the Force did not belong to her. That didn’t dissuade her small faith in it, but it kept her focused. The Force belonged to her mother, to the Guardians of the Whills, to Luke Skywalker. She was more than happy to keep it that way. 

So whatever it was that Chirrut wanted her to feel was beyond her comprehension. Not Baze though, whose expression was pointedly closed off, eyes narrowed, as if he was working hard to act like he had no idea what was happening but he _definitely didn’t trust it_. 

Jyn understood that, too. She understood what Chirrut’s faith felt like, and she understood what Baze’s disillusionment felt like. Maybe it was being here, in a home of light and thought and meaning that made her suddenly want to dig deeper into herself. Maybe it was the maturity that came with stability, as much as a war-torn galaxy could give. 

They wound their way deeper into the temple. Jyn turned on her flashlight so that the sighted didn’t trip over rubble. The more she saw, though, the more she felt her heart sink. Signs of blaster scorching stained the walls, pieces of wall littering the floor. Whatever the Jedi were, she had to remember that there had been children here. 

Best to not think about that. 

“Here.”  


Baze and Jyn exchanged a look. “It’s not much to look at,” she said.

“We’re not here to look. We’re here to find.” With his staff, he moved something in the darkness that her light couldn’t reach. Metal scraped along stone.  


“What is it?”  


“Chirrut,” Baze warned.  


Jyn pursed her lips.

Chirrut bent, picking the object off the floor. A _snaphiss_  and green light flooded the small room he had led them to. It illuminated the area far more than her light did. A shiver ran down her spine, both fear and something else. 

Baze sucked his breath hard next to her. The lightsaber waved in the darkness, humming with immaculate precision. All these years, and it sounded brand new. 

“What does it look like?” Chirrut asked them, but Jyn found she could not answer. Her hand found her kyber crystal, and it vibrated against her skin. Real or imagined, it reacted to the one in the weapon before her.  


“Beautiful,” Baze said into the light. “Turn it off before you hurt yourself.”  


“It’s like he thinks I’m going to stare into the light.” He turned it off.  


Jyn’s mouth was dry, her throat closing up on her, but she managed to choke out something that sounded a little like, “Mission accomplished.”


End file.
